The Day That Changed Everything
by PeenissEverlark18
Summary: Deeks is told that he has cancer. Big time Densi in this!
1. Chapter 1

Deeks thought that this trip to the doctors would be like every other trip. But this trip would change everything in Deeks life with the news that was coming.

"You have a rare form of cancer. You have pancreatic cancer. You have a little more that a year to live. At this time there are no treatments for your cancer. I'll give you a little bit to let this sink in. If have any questions feel free to come out and ask me. I'm sorry Mr. Deeks." Of course this would happen to Deeks. His life seemed all to perfect, in his mind, but there always has to be something wrong with every perfect person. In his case it will eventually take away his life. He would rather be held at gun point and shot in the head than have this cancer lingering over him for the next year. Deeks knew that his life would change and same with the people he cared about the most. His next thought was of Kensi and how she would react to the horrible news. Kensi was someone who meant a whole lot to Deeks because he was in love with her. He knew the minute he saw her when they were both undercover and did not know they were basically working together. Kensi of everyone would have the hardest time taking in the news. So the next thing he did was call her. As much as it would break his heart to tell her the news, he knew that she would want to be the first. He also wanted her to come pick him up because driving right now just seemed dangerous on his part. He picked up his phone and typed in her name and the phone began to ring. After the 1st ring Kensi answered. She sounded happier than usual.

"Hey Deeks. Whats up?" He could practically could see her smiling right now.

"Kensi I want you to go somewhere private so we can talk." He didn't want her crying in front of everyone else.

"Okay? Give me a minute." he waited until he heard her voice again. "Alright I'm ready now. Fire away."

"Kensi when I went to the doctor today I thought that I could walk out the same way I walked in. But now I have to walk out of here knowing that I have a rare form of pancreatic cancer that at the moment has no treatment and that I will die in a little over a year." Deeks heard her crying which broke his heart. He didn't want to leave her because of cancer. "Kens will you be able to come over here and pick me up, please. I want to see you."

"Deeks I will be there in 2 minutes. Just stay where you are I'll be right there."

True to her promise, Kensi was there in less than 2 minutes. She ran in and the nurses pointed to Deek's room. She rushed in to see him standing and looking out the window trying to look as strong as he can. He turned around and saw her tear soaked cheeks which really broke his heart. She walked over and wrapped her arm tightly around his muscular frame. He hugged her back just as tightly. They stood there for a couple of minutes while Kensi sobbed into his chest. While she was doing that Deeks was rocking slowly back and forth to try and comfort her while rubbing circles on her back. When Kensi started to get a hold of herself she pulled back and just looked him in the eye and said. "We will get through this no matter what. You are not dying on my watch." He pulled her back into a hug and they stood there for a few more minutes. Finally without breaking up the hug, Deeks suggested that they should go to the car. Kensi just shook her head against his chest. When they walked out Deeks wrapped his arm around her shoulder so when they walked out everyone shouldn't see her tear stained face. When they got to Kensi's car, Deeks walked her to the passengers side and opened the door for her. Then he walked around and got in on the drivers side. Before he started the car he turned to Kensi and took her left hand in his hands.

"Kens, I don't want you to think of me differently because I have cancer. I will still be your partner in crime for a while."

"I will never think of you differently Deeks even if you do have cancer." She stopped and another tear ran down her cheek. Deeks wiped the tear away and decided now was the time to tell her. "Kensi I know that there is a lot going on right now and this is all over whelming, but what I have to say needs to be said right now before it is to late. Kensi Blye, I love you with all my heart. I knew you were the one all those years ago when we were both undercover and didn't even know each other. When we pretended to be that married couple, I felt like the way we acted was real. And when you kissed me I knew that what I felt was real. And that's why this new is really hard for me because that means that I will have to leave you." Deeks looked down because she had not said anything yet. He started to take his hands away when Kensi's other hand shot over to grab his hands to hold them there.

"You didn't let me say anything." He lifted his head back up and looked her in the eye. "Deeks I love you with all my heart and it just kills me that you had to get cancer. I knew that when you saved me from the laser bomb thing that I love you and could trust you with anything. I love you and I don't want you to leave me. This may seem creepy but lately the only thing that I could ever think about is you and me getting married and having 3 kids together. And then we would watch them grow up. Then we would retire together and travel the world together without a fear in the world. But I'm not sure we can do those things anymore."

"Hey I believe you said we will get through this, which we will, I promise." Deeks moved his hand up to her cheek and leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. When they ran out of breath, they rested their foreheads against each other. Deeks started to cry now. "I love you. I love you. I love you. You and me are going to have the best life together."

"Deeks I hope this doesn't sound to fast but can we elope in the next few days because I want to get married to you right away."

"I would love to. Lets do it on the beach. But first lets get back and tell everyone where we have been." Deeks finally started up the car and drove them back to ops. When they got inside they walked hand in hand and broke the news about Deeks and them. Everyone reacted to the news and told them they want to help in any way. Hetty gave Deeks and Kensi the next 2 weeks off to get things straightened out. They new couple went back to Kensi's house to make some calls. After calling many people they found someone who could wed them on the beach tomorrow. So then they let everyone else know of the plans for tomorrow. They finally decided to go to sleep and Deeks didn't even think about going home. Kensi took his hand and lead him to her bedroom where they just went to sleep. Deeks wrapped his arm around Kensi and she moved herself closer to him as much as she could. They went to sleep on what started out as a pretty bad day that turned into planning one of the happiest days of their lives.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. While I've been gone I have fallen in love with Densi. I can't stop reading fanfiction about them. Any ways ill update again tomorrow. Please everyone review. It means the world to me!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. I'm trying to make this updating more of a habit. Please review!

* * *

It was finally the morning that Kensi and Deeks were going to get married. Today was the happiest days of their lives and they still have a few last minute things that they needed to get. Kensi went out to shop for a simple white dress that would fit the beach theme while Deeks went to find a suit that would also work for this occasion. Around 7pm they were all ready and headed down to the location on the beach where they were told to meet the man who was going to wed them. When all their friends got there the ceremony started. When they got to the part with the rings Deeks put his mothers wedding ring on Kensi's finger. Kensi slid her fathers ring onto Deek's finger because she knows that her dad would want her to do that. And then they kissed as husband and wife now. They turned around to the little crowd that was there to support them. "Everyone we would like you to come join us at our favorite pizza joint in LA! Get whatever you want because its on us!" So everyone turned around and walked back towards their cars to go to the pizza place. Kensi and Deeks however started to walk towards the water edge to spend a little time alone before they would go join everyone else. Sam looked back and saw they were not coming. "Hey guys, where are you going!?"

"We will meet you guys there. Go ahead and get whatever you want we will not be too long." Sam just smiled and jogged to catch up with the group.

While Kensi and Deeks where down in the ocean they walked hand in hand with each other. Deeks turned to his beautiful wife and took her other hand into his. "My lovely wife, I love you so very much, and I am the luckiest man in the world right now because I can call you my wife. I will love you more and more everyday for the rest of my life."

"Mr. Marty Deeks, I have been waiting for this day for many years in my life. You are my partner, husband, and my best friend. There is not one other person I could think about marrying other than you. You are the greatest person and thing in my life and you always will be. I love you so much." Then they kissed again with much more passion that they did in front of everyone else. When they pulled back, Kensi began to cry because no matter how many times she forces herself not to think about his cancer she then thinks about what it will be like without him anymore. Deeks knew exactly what she was thinking about and he pulled her into a hug to try and calm her down.

"Kens I know what you are thinking about and I don't want to happen as much as you do. But we have to take my conditions one day at a time and who know maybe they will discover a cure before you know. But right now we should be very happy. I mean we are newly weds and we are going to Paris tomorrow." She looked up and looked him right in the eyes.

"I just don't want you to leave me. I want to die along side of you so I don't have to live without you."

"Oh Kens don't think that way. Just lets enjoy what we have in the present and forget about what might happen in the future. Alright?" She just put her head back on his chest and nodded. "Ok Kensi lets go meet up with everyone so they don't worry too much about us." So he broke the hug and held her hand as they walked up to where they parked so they could go meet up with everyone.

The car ride was very short but in that time Kensi and Deeks kept quiet but it was a very comfortable silence. They were also holding hands as Deeks drove through the streets of LA.

When they finally got there everyone had ordered everything up and were eating what they go. Sam and Callen got the newly weds their favorite pizza that they could share. After everyone was done eating, the pizza place was kind enough to play some music so people could dance. One of the last songs that was played was a slow song for the newly weds. The song was a slowed down version of Nat "King" Coles Unforgetable.

After everything was paid for everyone went home to get ready for whatever they had going on the next day. Kensi and Deeks went back to Kensi's house were they finally made love for the first time ever together as husband and wife. For the next week they would be in Paris enjoying their honeymoon but when they got back Deeks started feeling the effects of his cancer.

* * *

2 weeks after they got home from Paris, they went back to work. While they were gone the team had no new or big case that came in. Callen had moved his things over to Deeks desk so Deeks could sit with his wife just in case anything happened. Kensi and Deeks thanked him for doing that. When the couple got home that night Deeks began to feel a very sharp pain in his stomach. Thinking not too much of it he decided not to tell Kensi and let the cramp pass. But as the night went on the pain became much worse. At 9pm Deeks could barely sit up straight. That is really when Kensi began to really worry that something was wrong. "Deeks what is going on? Are you alright?"

"Kensi I guess I should have told you sooner but I have a horrible stabbing feeling in my stomach. Not like I'm going to throw up but just some serious pain." Kensi sat down next to him and took ahold of one of his hands and let him squeeze it. "Deeks you are going to be alright I'm right here ok. I'm not going any where. You let me know what you want to do and how your feeling." While she told him this she kept trying not to think about what really could be causing this, his cancer. So she began to cry again. When Deeks heard her start crying again he wrapped her in a hug even though it was causing him a great deal of pain. He wish that this never happened to him so she could be happy with him for the rest of their live.

* * *

Thank you for the one review. I would love some more. I will update again tomorrow. Possibly after the new episode and see if there is anything good in there that I could throw into this story.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I'm back. I had alot of work that I had to finish up, which took me forever. Anyways today might be the last day that I can update until Sunday or Monday. But then again I might be able to do it Friday and Saturday. However enjoy the story!

* * *

The next morning Deeks woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon and all sorts of breakfast foods. He kicked his legs off the bed and slowly tried to sit himself up. When he was finally sitting up straight on his bed he realized that the horrible pains he was experiencing the night before went away. So he stood up and cracked his back and proceeded to the kitchen to find his amazing wife cooking a giant breakfast. But as he got closer he saw her crying again. Kensi knew that Deeks was walking towards her but she was too distracted right now to think about anything but cooking and cleaning. Deeks walked behind her and Kensi stopped frantically cleaning the dirty dishes. Kensi turned around and tried to put on the best smile she could and said "Good morning sweetheart. How are you feeling this morning?"But Deeks saw past the smile she tried to fool him with and just hugged her and let her cry again. The toast popped out of the toaster causing their moment to stop while Deeks get the 2 pieces of toast out and butter them. He then placed them on the table for him and Kensi to eat. "To answer your question I am feeling much much better this morning." "Well that is great news!" "Shall we eat?" He pulled out Kensi's chair and pushed it in when she sat down in it. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Deeks wanted to tell Kensi what he was thinking. "Kens I was thinking that because there is no cure or treatment for my cancer, I want to raise a lot of money for it so there could be a better chance of me surviving this. I believe that I should do this because what do I have to loose at this point."

"Whatever you want to do I will support and you know that. But since this is about finding some sort of cure I am all for it. I want to live with you until we are at least 85. I don't want to lose you right now because I just love you too much to let you go."

"I love you too my dear." Kensi stood up and walked over to him and kissed for a little bit. When they pulled back Deeks said "So you're in on the idea?" "If it means you have a chance to live then I am all for it." "Great then I think we should get a few more people in on our idea. Such as the rest of the team. But one of the things that I want to do along the way with it is surf because it would me the world to me. I also want to do the walk, run, or even shoot for a cure."

"That sounds fantastic. We should start getting some of these events together so we have enough time." "Ok we will start tomorrow. Lets just relax and enjoy each other today. I also want to take you on a formal first date since we never really had one so here it goes. Kensi Deeks would you like to go out with me tonight?"

Playing the part of being asked on her first date with Deeks "You mean like you and me kind of date?"

"Yes."

"Well then in that case I would love to go on a date with you. What should I wear for our date?"

"Casual clothes nothing super fancy or anything. If it helps I will be wearing jeans and some form of a t-shirt."

"Alright, I can work with that. What time should I be ready by?"

"6:15 if that is alright with you."

"Perfect. I cant wait."

* * *

Kensi started to get ready at about 5:30 when he went out to go get something from the store. She threw on her jeans and shirt that she picked out and headed to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water.

It was now 6:10 and Deeks was still not home yet which made her really worried. Out of now where there was a knock at the door. She was not expecting anyone until she opened up the door to her husband with her favorite chocolates in the world and some really pretty flowers.

"Hey Deeks! Thanks for the gifts! Are you ready to go?"

"I was born ready for this." Kensi closed the door to their condo behind her and followed her husband to their car. When they got in the car Kensi asked where they were going. "We are going to the park then we will go to the best seafood place in all of LA. After that, if you're up to it, we can take a little walk on the beach."

"Sounds like a wonderful first date to me."

The park was not very far away but when they got there they held each others hand and walked along the path enjoying the atmosphere around them. After they were done in the park they drove to the seafood place that Deeks talked so highly of. After they ate there they started to dance to the country music that was being played. It was then 1030 and Deeks was getting a little worn out but he didn't want to drag Kensi home when she was having this much fun. He decided that he should ask her to go down to the beach now so they can talk. Kensi agreed so they paid the check and headed to the shore line. When they got down there memories of standing in the water after their little wedding flooded their minds.

Deeks was the first to break the silence. "Is it me or is this part of the beach filling your mind with memories from a few weeks ago?"

"I was thinking the same thing. But yes, I really enjoy it though."

"Me too Kens, me too." There was another comfortable silence. "Kensi I just want you to know that I am really scared for what is to come. I also want to let you know that I will fight my hardest until my last breath of air. The only reason I will fight is because it will be too hard for me to leave you behind. I don't want to be up there alone without you."

"I know you will fight hard against this. I will be there through every up and down. I will do anything to make you all better so you can be mine forever. I don't want to be down here all alone without you either." Deeks turned to her and kissed her with so much passion. "I Marty Deeks, will never give up fighting because I love you too much to not fight. I will never stop loving you, ever. I am the luckiest man on Earth because you are my wonderful, beautiful, sexy, and caring wife."

"I love you too Deeks. I love you so much. Lets go home now. It's my turn to take over this date." she said with a seductive smile.

"I like where this is headed." She grabbed his hand and ran back to the car with him. He let her drive because they needed to get home fast. When they finally got home they went straight to their bedroom and made love to each other. After that part of the night Kensi laid her head on Deeks very well toned chest. Then the comment that Kensi was waiting for the whole night from her husband "Best first date EVER. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Deeks."

* * *

I know that was a little slow but there is some very good stuff coming up ahead.

P.S. I have never been so excited during NCIS and NCIS LA

TIVA AND DENSI ACTION


	4. Chapter 4

I'm finally back. I had a really busy weekend and then Sandy came through where I live. I just got my power back and I finally stopped the water from leaking through my walls. Any ways I'm back I'll be updating again as long as there is no more natural disasters. Enjoy!

* * *

A month later Deeks cancer started to become more noticeable than the past 2 months. Other than all the stomach cramps he would get, he also started loosing a lot of weight. Even though he was losing weight he still had his very muscular tone to him. Within the month that has past, Deeks has gone to the doctors many times. On his most recent one he was told that if he tried chemotherapy, he might improve his chances of living. The doctor also told him of this new clinical trial that may cure his cancer, but they were still experimenting with it. But to Deeks and Kensi that meant hope for the future. 2 days after his doctors visit he started chemo. And now he noticed some of the many changes to come, he was starting to loose his hair. He first discovered this when he woke up one morning and there was a giant strand of hair that was laying on his pillow. He told Kensi about it and she tried to stay strong for him knowing that this would be one of many changes to him.

* * *

Deeks had come to the point were he just wanted to shave off his hair instead of watching it fall out of his head. Kensi drove him to the barber because the chemo was making Deeks weaker. When Deeks was done the barber wished him the best of luck with his recovery and if he ever needed help to call him. Deeks didn't even look like what he did with all his hair. When he got into the car he just kept his head down because he didn't want to see what he had become. A single tear slid down his face because he didn't like being this weak and helpless. He wants to be able to surf again. He wants to be able to do the regular things a normal husband and wife would do. He wants to go back to the days were he didn't have a essentially a death sentence waiting for him in a year or so.

When they got home he went straight to their bed and laid down because sitting up right now would use too much energy. He looked at his left hand, where his wedding ring is placed. He had lost so much weight that his wedding ring doesn't fit right any more. He started to cry to himself now. He feels as though he has nothing left to live for. His whole life is changing every breath that he takes. He laid there crying to himself for about 15 minutes when he heard the door open up. Kensi didn't say a word, and just slid into bed right next to Deeks and pulled him close to her. After about a minute his tears started to slow down and he lifted his head just a little so he could look into her eyes.

"How can you still love me? I mean, I have totally changed from head to toe. I don't even look like myself anymore. How can you love me like this?"

"Marty, I will always love you no matter what you look like. I fell in love with you because of who you are. You are still the most handsome man I know. Nothing, not even your cancer, will change my love for you. The only way it is changing is that I'm falling deeper and deeper in love with you everyday. I love you sweetheart, just the way you are."

* * *

A week later Deeks was feeling a little more energized because the event that he organized was today. Run For All Cures was a 5k run to help raise money for all cancer research. A large portion was going to the cancer research in which Deeks has. What was only going to be a event that was going to be held for the NCIS headquarters, turned into a city wide event. People shared their stories and their loved ones as well. One mother told the story of her 6 year old son who passed away from a brain tumor that he was diagnosed with when he was only 4 years old. She shared his last words with everyone so they could be inspirational to everyone as they are to her. "Mommy, its alright please don't cry. I did what I wanted to do. I made so many people laugh and thats all I ever wanted. Be as strong as I was Mommy." Those words to Deeks made him change the way that he was going to go about this cancer. He decided that he was going to fight this cancer with everything in his body. He doesn't want to leave Kensi because he wants a very long future with her. After the event they raised over 10 million dollars for various cancer research programs. A majority of the money came from celebrities who also came out to support the cause that day.

Later that night Kensi and Deeks went home and ordered pizza. After 10 minutes of waiting the pizza guy came and gave them their pizza. Deeks paid him then brought the pizza into the kitchen where he placed it on the island. Kensi was cleaning off their breakfast bar while he cut up the pizza.

"Sweetheart do you want one or two pieces right now?" he asked Kensi.

"2. I am starving. I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning."

"Same here."

A minute later Deeks was picking up the plates of pizza when he felt Kensi wrap her arms around him.

"I'm really proud of what you did today." He put the plates down and spun around to face her. "Well I couldn't have done it without you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do. I believe that is what my job title allows me to do."

"What job title would that one be?" He asked a little confused.

"Being your beautiful, sexy, strong, kick ass wife."

"Oh thats right! You are so good at your job my sexy, kick ass beautiful wife. I love you beautiful."

"I love you too sexy." She said as she walked away with their plates of pizza.

"God you're adorable." He said as he followed her to their food. "That also come in the job description." She put the plates down and turned around to kiss her husband. That was his plan too however he did not see her pick up a piece of pizza that was his and try and steal it. "Hey thats my piece!" "Too late." She started to eat the pizza when Deeks cried out. "How about we share it?" "Fine with me!" So they sat down next to each other. Deeks let Kensi hold the pizza. He put his right arm on the back of her chair while his other arm help support him. Kensi noticed something special about this pizza. It reminded her of something that her and Deeks did a few months ago. "Hey handsome..." she had to stop because he started to laugh which made her laugh. "where did you get this pizza?" "I got it from the place where we had dinner after we got married 2 months ago to this day." "That is so romantic. I would have never thought about doing this." "Well I want to cherish the little things because they are going to make me stronger. Do you remember when that mother went up on stage today and talked about her sons last words," She shook her head yes "Well that made me think that I want to fight this cancer as if I was going to fight for our country. I don't want to let anyone down and I especially don't want to leave you." Just as she was about to say something their home phone rang. Deeks looked at the phone and then back at her and got up to go answer it. He saw on the caller ID that it was his doctor. "Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Deeks! This is Dr. Jackson do you have a minute?"

"Yes of course." Deeks walked over to his seat and sat down again so that Kensi could hear this too.

"Well it's an honor to tell you that the experimental drug that was being tested for your type of cancer has had a 99.7% success rate over the past year. This could mean we have found the cure to your cancer Mr. Deeks!" Deeks could do nothing but smile. He knew that something good was coming, he just didn't know when.

"That is great Dr. Jackson! I'll do whatever I need to do to become cancer free."

"Well first thing is first. We need to get you some surgery so we can remove your tumor. After we remove that tumor we will inject the drug into you. You will need to stay in the hospital for 2 days so the drug can circulate through your system." Deeks looked at Kensi who was crying and smiling as she heard the news.

"I can do the surgery whenever you want me to doctor."

"I can schedule you for surgery tomorrow night." "Sign me up when should I be at the hospital?"

"7am tomorrow. I will see you then Mr. Deeks."

"Thank you so much doctor. Have a nice night sir." He ended the call and placed the phone back on the charger. He paused for a minute and smiled to himself. Everything that he wanted was coming true. He turned around to Kensi where he ran back over to where she was and hugged her as hard as he could. He started to cry with her then she looked up and said to him. "This does not change our relationship at all I love you so so much Marty. I am so happy for you." "I love you too Kensi." He leaned in and kissed her. After that moment they finished up their pizza and went to bed so they could get up tomorrow for the surgery.

* * *

It was about 430pm when Deeks was finally knocked out for his surgery. Kensi would wait in the waiting room with many nerves. Even though he was supposed to be cured she was scared about the surgery as any other human would be too. 3 hours and 47 minutes later Kensi was allowed to go back to her husbands room after his successful surgery. The nurses told her that he would be waking up soon.

15 minutes later Deeks woke up where he found a lot of wires pumping fluids into his arm. He just assumed that was the drug to totally cure him. He finally focused on his wife who was holding his hand and had her head on his stomach. She was talking to herself he assumed. So he decided to give her a signal that he was awake. She felt his hand move to intertwine their fingers. She smiled and lifted her head up to find her husband awake. "Hey, how are you feeling?" "Before I saw you I felt like someone hit me with a truck but now that I see you I feel like the luckiest man in the world." She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips, then she went to inform the doctors that he had woken up.

* * *

3 days later Deeks was in his doctors office where they tested his blood for anything that would give them a sign of cancer. The doctor found nothing cancerous. He told them that he should come back if something didn't feel right and that he wanted to see them in 6 weeks to make sure the drug did what it was supposed to do.

They walked out of their hand in hand and drove home where the rest of their team was there to celebrate the new cancer free Deeks.

* * *

Yay he is cured! I'm not done yet. I have to finish the rest of their life now.

P.S. All of the Americans who are 18 reading this go out and vote today. Every vote counts!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

This will maybe be the last chapter of this story. Hope everyone enjoy's!

* * *

1 year after Deeks was cured of his cancer, he and his beautiful wife gave birth to a little boy named Xavier Kennedy Deeks. Xavier because that was Kensi's favorite name for a boy and Kennedy because JFK is Deeks favorite person ever to walk on this Earth. (Other than his wife of course). The little X-Man weighted 8 pounds 6 ounces. There were no problems with the pregnancy or birth. 2 days later the new family was allowed to leave the hospital and return to their new beach side home. Since the couple found out that they would be having a baby they wanted to get a house on the beach because that is where they share the most memories. In those 9 months Deeks was hired as an official NCIS agent and was assigned to his one and only team. Because Kensi was now a mother she had to think about whether she wanted to continue working at NCIS as an agent or not. After a few weeks of talking it over with her husband she decided that it would be in the baby's interest that she does not work for NCIS anymore. As much as she didn't want to do that she knew it had to be done. She handed in her resignation to Hetty which she understood. Hetty told her that she is always welcomed back in any position here at NCIS.

A few months later the X-Man had his first Thanksgiving and Christmas. The family spent those days visiting their loved ones. After they were done with all the parties they would go home and go sit out on their deck near their pool and enjoy the sound of the waves crashing. The waves crashing put Xavier right to sleep leaving the two parent to talk.

"You know, I would have never thought that one year later I would be spending Christmas and Thanksgiving with you. And along the way we had a kid making this even better." Deeks said breaking the comfortable silence.

"I would have never guessed it but I am happy about everything that has happened to allow us to be here right now. I love you."

"I love you too sugar bear." After he said this his son started to wake up because he wanted to move to a more comfortable location to go to sleep. The parents picked up their son and walked him up to his room and put him in his crib. They really had it easy because their kid 99.9% of the time would go right to sleep if you put him on his back and he would never get up in the middle of the night for his parents to help him. They didn't care, they knew they were the happiest family in the world.

* * *

4months later, Xavier was learning how to walk and talk. One morning while they were in the sun room Xavier was playing with his toys when out of no where he started shouting mama and dada over and over again. Kensi yelled at Deeks to get his phone out and record this. Later that night their son started to walk around without the help of his parents. Deeks and Kensi were more than happy for their son.

* * *

5 years and two kids later, the Deeks family of 5 was done having kids. 6 year old Xavier Kennedy was the oldest, 3 year old Jacob Martin was the middle child, and Emily Marie who was just turning one today is the youngest. Deeks and Kensi got exactly what they wanted, 2 boys 1 girl. They were the happiest family around. They spent countless hours down by the ocean enjoying the time they had as a family. In those 5 years Deeks was moved up to a administrative role at the NCIS LA headquarters. Kensi took on a simple job to still bring in income by working in a flower shop that she always wanted to work in. They loved their jobs and they wouldn't change them for anything.

As the years went by their kids were growing up. All of a sudden their oldest Xavier was graduating from high school. He is enlisted in the U.S. Marine Corps for at least the next 4 years of his life. Jake quickly graduated from high school as well and joined the Marines where they would attend another Marine Corps graduation. Emily decided that she wanted to go to med school. She was the smartest of the three and was going to Harvard. Her brothers came to her graduation while they were home to surprise her. Their parents were incredibly proud of who they are and what they will become. Xavier will go on in the Marine Corps to become a Sergeant Major in the Marine Corps. He would get married and have two kids, Theodore and Jackson. Jacob stayed in the corps until he became a Staff Sergeant. He was given an offer by NCIS to work for them which he greatly accepted. He would get married and have one kid, Lily. And Emily graduated from Harvard med school and began her career in becoming a brain surgeon. She eventually became the best brain surgeon in the U.S. She too would get married and have twins, Martin and Mary.

Here Kensi and Deeks sit in their sun room reliving their families memories. In the end they were happy Deeks got cancer because otherwise they might not have admit their feelings to each other all those years ago causing this wonderful family.

Many more years later Kensi died of natural causes in the arms of her husband. 3 weeks later Deeks died of a broken heart. Kensi and Deeks now could live together in heaven together forever and ever.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Review and let me know if I should write a story about the kids growing up.


End file.
